prés de toi
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: [gazette yaoi lemon] Reita et Ruki sont malheureusement coincés dans un ascenseur comme c balo mais cette prison va leur permettre de se decouvrir et de finir... 'tention lemon hihi


**Auteur :** Ajousan Amai

**Base : **Gazette plutôt deux d'entre eux : Reita/Ruki

**Disclaimer : **il ne sont pas a moi voila vous êtes content ? moi je vais faire de mauvais rêves et vous vous savez qu'il ne sont pas a moi. Mais de toute façon j'irais les kidnapper à leur concert en Allemagne (mais quel discours inutile)

**Genre : **ben venant de moi normalement y'a pas de question à se poser : LEMON ! et même yaoi et oui

**Note : **bon vous l'avais enfin oui c'est vrai je me suis trompé de fic a poster mais je me suis rattrapé et plutôt bien je trouve (une chatte retombe toujours sur ses pieds XXXD)

_**Prés de toi**_

Ruki et Reita revenait de soirée et ils étaient très gais. Ils étaient que tous les deux le reste du groupe préférant rester à l'hôtel ce soir. Ils étaient devant l'hôtel, un maître d'hôtel leur ouvrit la porte « T'es toujours là toi ! Kuso c'est quoi ton secret ? » lui dit Ruki avec un sourire assez embrumé par l'alcool. Reita et Ruki s'aidant mutuellement pour marcher, de dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur ; ils n'étaient pas en mesure de gravir cinq étages et avaient surtout peur de confondre leur chambre avec une autre ou un tapis pour les toilettes. L'ascenseur arriva enfin et ils entrèrent ; la petite musique d'ascenseur ne marchait pas dommage Reita et Ruki aimait bien la fredonner en fessant une petite chorée. La porte se referma et ils se laissèrent tomber sur le mur de la machine ; à chaque étages un DING se fessait entendre. 1er étage…DING…2éme étage…DING…3éme étage…BROUM… l'ascenseur ne bougea plus. Les deux amis, qui avaient mit un certain temps à s'en rendre compte, se regardèrent :

-Euh… dit Ruki

-A cassé ? lui demanda Reita

-Euh… ben je crois

-On fait quoi maintenant ?

-Ben j'en sais rien, alors d'abord sa va tu te sens bien ?

-Euh oui appart que j'vais sans doute gerber dans les prochaine minutes c'est bon sa va et toi ?

-Ben en faite non

-Kuso

-Je sais je vais m'affoler 5 bonnes secondes et après on reprend.

Ruki s'écarta du mur et pendant les prochaines secondes il cria à l'aide, sauta pensant faire descendre l'ascenseur d'un étage, se rua contre les portes tapant sur tout les boutons sans réponse, essaya d'ouvrir avec ses petit doigts les portes. Il tremblait et Reita le regardait au début amusé de voir ce petit bout d'homme sauter dans tous les sens, puis le mouvement lui donna mal à la tête et quand Ruki se recula il remarqua qu'il tremblait toujours.

-Ruki, sa vas ?

-On on est bl-blo-bloqué bégaya-t-il

-Les cinq secondes, elles sont passés alors arrête reprend le contrôle !

-Je peux pas, j'y arrive pas. J'avais vu sa dans un film mais en vrai sa marche pas.

Ruki s'agroupa dans un coin de l'ascenseur. Il tremblait et paraissait aussi fragile qu'une goutte d'eau menaçant de s'effondrer. Reita s'agroupa et passa son bras autour de son ami pour essayait de le calmer ; il le serra fort prés de son torse et Ruki se détendit peu à peu et se laissa tomber dans les bras protecteurs de son ami, il aimait tellement leur corps à corps qu'ils fessait lors de fan service ou tous simplement quand ils se battait comme des gamins. Mais cette accolade n'était pas comme les autres, elle était plus calme, douce et chaleureuse. Reita desserra un peu Ruki mais resta aussi proche de lui, il se risqua de lui caresser ses cheveux en batailles.

-Tu vas mieux maintenant ?

-Oui répondit Ruki en soupirant de bien être, il passa ses bras autour de lui.

-Bon, gomen nasai mais vu que tes agitation nous réveiller personne on va rester ici encore un moment je crois.

Ruki resserra l'étreinte mais Reita ne l'en empêcher pas au contraire il était trop bien pour le relâcher.

-Dommage on a pas de petite musique, commença Ruki pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais au moins on est pas dans le noir.

Etait-ce un acharnement sur lui mais les lumières s'éteignirent. Ruki affolait sauta sur son ami et les projeta sur le sol.

-Ruki calme toi, il fait pas si noir les boutons sont encore allumés.

-Je peux plus bouger, sert moi s'il te plait comme tous à l'heur.

Reita resserra son étreinte et lui dit tous doucement à l'oreille « chut, calme, calme, je suis là tous prêt de toi, sa va aller ». Ses mots se voulaient doux mais allongé par terre avec un petit gars d'une cinquantaine de kilo dessus et le bide remplis de tous les alcools que le bar possédait, Reita avait une voix changée, plus sensuelle et envoûtante.

Ruki résistait mais la tentation et l'alcool étaient plus forts et il commença à caresser son ami. Les caresses étaient douces sans sous entendus mais le frissonnement d'étonnement de Reita fessait de ses caresses un genre loin de l'amicale caresse. Ruki déplaça ses caresses vers le cou de Reita qui rejeta la tête en arrièrent et serra un peu plus Ruki contre lui. Ruki se servait de Reita comme un grand doudou mais les directions que prenait la situation l'amusait et l'attirait. Reita frissonnait sous les petites caresses de Ruki qui rajouta à ses doigts sa langue. Reita lâcha Ruki et posa ses mains le long de son corps violement tellement le plaisir était intense. Ruki profita de cette libération pour se placer à califourchon et commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise pour profiter d'une plus grande surface de ''travail''. Reita échangea, après un moment, les rôles, il fit rouler Ruki sur le coté, le regarda furtivement dans les yeux et lui enleva son tee-shirt. Il descendit le long du torse imberbe du Ruki et déposa un unique baisser juste entre le nombril et le jean de son amant. Ruki lâcha un gémissement, Reita posa sa tête là un petit moment pour sentir la pression monter en Ruki. Il avait replié les jambes et caresser Reita avec acharnement pour le faire bouger, cette position lui plaisait mais il commençait à ne plus supporter cette tête inactive entre ses jambes. Reita se décida enfin à bouger et doucement il défit la ceinture de Ruki puis doucement il fit glissé la braguette et tendrement souleva légèrement Ruki pour faire descendre le surplus de tissu. Il était face à se qu'il espérait depuis longtemps : Ruki nu, s'offrant entièrement à lui. Il admirait la vue, heureux comme un gamin devant ses cadeaux de noël, mais la vue était sombre juste les boutons offraient à la scène une vue très tamisé. Ruki s'impatientait et il prit Reita par les cheveux pour gentiment lui indiquer le chemin. Reita se laissa diriger plus il s'approchait plus il se rendait compte de se qu'il avait devant lui : une excitation maximale qui n'attendait que lui. Il lécha du bout de la langue le pénis de Ruki qui serra de plus en plus ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il rajouta à ses caresses buccales toute sa langue et ses lèvres. Ruki fessait à présent de petits bruits essayant de se retenir, sa respiration était bruyante et il lâcha les cheveux de Reita pour ne pas les arracher. Reita prit enfin Ruki en pleine bouche et amorça des délicats vas et viens. Ruki ne pu résister à cette langue agile et cette bouche experte et se laissa aller dans la bouche de Reita avec un gémissement qui était presque un cri du corps.

Reita se remonta à coté de Ruki et le serra dans ses bras. Ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre, Ruki nu et Reita prés de lui la chemise entrouverte et l'excitation toujours au maximum. Ruki le sentait sur sa cuisse. Il monta sur Reita et le caressa lentement. Reita aimait ça et gémit à plusieurs reprises mais dans un moment de doute il se redressa et s'extirpa de l'étreinte pour aller se réfugier contre le mur. Il regardait Ruki, les lumières était toujours éteintes mais des veilleuses s'étaient missent en marche il ne sait quand. Ruki le regarda d'un air surpris, il pensait que c'était se qu'il voulait en tout cas c'était se qu'il voulait et dans un regard pleins d'intention et de sous entendus il assura à Reita qu'il était tout ce qu'il y a de plus conscient et consentant. Reita se détendit et Ruki s'approcha, il monta sur son ami à califourchon rejeta en arrière les quelque mèches qui couvrait ses yeux et caressa le bandeau que Reita possédait toujours. Il n'y toucha pas et ne le contourna pas. Reita replia les jambes pour faire tomber Ruki plus prêt de lui. Ruki commença à embrasser, lécher la moindre parcelle du visage de Reita puis ses oreilles, son cou et enfin il retira la chemise et descendit le long du torse fessant une pause au niveau des deux bosses de chaire puis continua. Il descendit ensuite vers le nombril. Il voulut continuer sa descente mais le jean gêné. Il était devenue un handicap pour Ruki mais surtout pour Reita comprimé à l'intérieur. Ruki dirigea Reita pour qu'il s'allonge et déboutonna le jean pour ensuite le retirer. Il s'emboîta entre ses jambes et doucement les releva pour le pénétrer de façon calme et délicate en Reita. Bien que Ruki essayé de le faire sans brusquerie Reita émit un gémissement de gène mêlé à de l'excitation ; la pénétration faite au maximum Ruki fit une pause et embrassa Reita pour le détendre et ainsi profiter d'un plus grand passage. Après un instant de caresses et de baisser Reita lui fit signe d'y aller et Ruki entama des vas et viens calmes mais marqué par leur gémissements et les coups de Reita contre les parois alentours. Reita leva ses hanches pour en demander plus. Les vas et viens s'accélérèrent et bientôt les gémissements se transformèrent en cris qu'aucun ne retenait. Leur respirations et cries étaient saccadées et s'accéléraient quand dans un long gémissement Ruki se déversa en Reita et Reita entre leur corps qui frotter son pénis. Ils se remirent à s'embrasser et se caresser ; Ruki se retira aussi calmement que son entrée et mit fin au baiser pour se diriger vers la mare qu'avaient fait Reita sur lui. Il l'essuya du bout de la langue ; il possédait à présent un souvenir de cette nuit, il avait en lui un peu de Reita. Il se redressa et s'allongea tous contre Reita au milieu des vêtements éparpillait dans un ascenseur toujours bloqué, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

………………

Une musique se fit entendre lointaine et indescriptible. Ruki et Reita dormaient depuis un moment mais la sonnerie du portable de Ruki les avait peu à peu réveillés.

-Allo dit Ruki la tête toujours à l'ouest

-Ruki ? Ruki c'est Kai t'es où là ? t'es avec Reita ? il est 8h et vous aviez dit que vous aller boire un simple verre. Dit une voix affolée

-Hein ! euh oui c'est vrai, on est dans l'ascenseur il est bloqué on a passait la nuit ici.

-Ben pourquoi tu m'as pas appelés ?

-A pas penssé

-Et le bouton pour appeler les secours ?

-J'ai fait il marche pas

-Il est où là Reita ?

-Il est à coté de moi il dort. Ruki caressa Reita qui avait mit sa tête sur son torse.

-Bon bouger pas on arrive. Et il raccrocha.

Sur ces mots Ruki referma les yeux et les rouvrit brutalement. Il étaient nu l'un contre l'autre dans l'ascenseur non il faut qu'ils se rhabillent. Doucement il réveilla Reita et lui expliqua la situation, il comprit assez vite et se rhabilla le plus vite possible. La petite chanson d'ascenseur se mit en marche –ils remettaient leurs pantalons- la lumière se ralluma -remirent leur hauts- l'engin bougea –ils se recoiffèrent.

3ème étage…DING… (Ils se levèrent) ; 4ème étage…DING… (Ils se rassirent cote à cote) ; 5ème étage…DING… Ruki déposa un furtif baisser dans le creux du cou de Reita. Les portes se rouvrit et Kai entouré d'Aoi et Uru les observa.

-Putain la gueule commença Kai

-Arrête tu veux ! Moi j'vais dormir dit Ruki en se levant pour aller dans son lit finir son peu de nuit.

Reita se leva et en fit de même ; les 3 les observaient marcher vers leur chambre mais ne les suivi pas ils se dirigèrent pour prendre l'ascenseur.

-On y va nous, rejoignez nous plus tard si vous voulez leur dirent Kai d'une voix fraternelle

Reita et Ruki leur fit un geste de la main pour leur dire qu'ils avaient saisi et entrèrent dans leur chambre respective.

Quelques instants plus tard Reita se releva, il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir et se dirigea vers la cuisine, il avait faim. Il prit la coupe de fruit et piocha dedans en se rappelant sa nuit. C'était un rêve ? Non j'me suis réveillé dans ses bras et je sens toujours ce quelque chose entre mes reins. Etait-ce bien de faire ça, avec le chanteur du groupe ? Non mais bon c'est ce que je voulais. Mais lui il la prit comment ? Reita se posa t'en de question quand il entendit Ruki s'approcher et piocher dans la corbeille de fruit. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ne se regardait pas quand Ruki fit un POC sur l'épaule de Reita pour le réveiller. Reita se retourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire Ruki lui rendis.

-J'arrive plus à dormir commença Ruki

-Ouai pareil

-Y'a peut être un truc bien à la télé

-Ruki ! dit Reita tout un coup

-Euh ouai ?

-Pour cette nuit euh enfin tu vois on fait quoi ?

-Euh… mieux vaut ne pas le dire aux autres et il se dirigea vers le canapé

-Ok lâcha Reita un peu déçut de la réponse il attendait autre chose.

Reita suivit Ruki qui avait prit la corbeille de fruit avec lui et se laissa tomber dans le canapé à coté de lui. La corbeille entre eux il fixait depuis plus de dix minutes une vieille émission de cuisine quand Ruki enleva la corbeille et la mit sur la table basse. Il se rapprocha prêt de Reita et l'embrassa.

-C'est pas parce qu'il faut pas le dire qu'il faut faire comme si il n'y avait rien.

Reita lui rendit son baisser, c'était ça qu'il attendait : que Ruki ne mette pas fin à cette histoire qu'ils avaient tissé dans un ascenseur.

**Owari **

Blabla inutile donc pas d'obligation de lire :

Bon et bien voila j'ai fait tous gazette et je me suis attaqué à Dir en grey avec mon petit mais mignon salvateur (oui je sais je m'autolance des fleurs mais il faut savoir se dire que l'on s'aime dans la vie) XD

j'ai un probléme avec les télés mais vous avez vu? c'est pu un doc sur la reproduction des animaux je m'améliore youou! dance de la victoire

Note pour les lecteurs euh plutôt trice jsui en plein entrain de faire des fic mais fo que je trouve le courage de les écrire lool


End file.
